No, Don't Forget Me
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: A car accident caused her to forget... Syaoran Li doesn't know what to do... What will happen to the Cards, the Guardians, their Family and their Friends.... Their Marriage? Their Future...? How can Syaoran get his Sakura to remember, before its to late..
1. She Is Coming Home

**Hey! **

**This is my first fic, so please be nice! PLEASE R+R! Thanks! **

**Love MzEvilBlossoms xxx (P.S. Rating may go up, yea?)**

**Disclaimer: I HATE this part…. Ok, I DO NOT OWN CCS! Happy? TT**

**"..." Speaking**

**'...' Thoughts **

**(..) and BOLD is ME!**

* * *

**I'll Never Forget You…. **

****

**Chapter 1: She is coming home…**

The morning of the June shone through the huge cream curtains of the master bedroom. A body was stirring through the covers trying to fight off the call of the morning. Tangling himself more in his covers, Syaoran Li slowly began to wake….

"Oh, holy shit! She is coming home today! My wife, my love… is COMING HOME TODAY!" Syaoran shouted as he jumped out of bed, still tangled.

His gorgeous amber eyes flashed into life as his happy thoughts overwhelmed him. He fell back on the bed, making his already rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair even messier!

Syaoran sighed. His handsome, strong, so prefect million-dollar face shined with happiness. He loved his wife, truly and dearly, he loved her. Today would be another great day in his whole life. Today he would feel her again, look at her again, talk to her again, be with her again….

How very wrong he was….

Looking around their bedroom, Syaoran grabbed his black jeans and ran into the bathroom. Furiously brushing his teeth, he checked his reflection in the mirror. He grinned. 'You love sick bastard, go clean the house! She is coming!' His thoughts battled of what he had to do before his wife came.

He continued to wash himself, trying to get the sleep out of his body. The cool crystal clear water splashed onto him, making water droplets drip all over and down him from gravity's sake.

Water traces down his upper body. Syaoran has been in training for many years, so naturally he would have the body of a **(what many girls call it)** 'sex god'. He was so muscular but to a very mouth watering extent. His rock hard chest beamed with water as he turns for more, his powerfully built arms contracts turning the showerhead.

The water traced the outlines of his well-developed six packs….

Syaoran closes his eyes. His strong hands running through his dripping wet rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair then down to his ever so broad soft robustious shoulders. **(I'll leave the bottom half of him until much later… I know you hate me… hehehe… ) **Finally he got out and went grab a tower, rubbing himself dry, his wet rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair still a catastrophe!

Syaoran managed to get his black jeans zipped up before he marched downstairs to see the mess.

Complete and utter disaster!

His mouth fell open at the sight of their house. It's been two weeks since his wife had gone, and he, the husband had seen to it to turn their house into a blown up junkyard! **(o.O)**

"Ooopsy…. How am I going to fix all of this? And before she comes? Oh, Lord!" Syaoran voiced to the living room.

He looked around observing the dirty work. Syaoran walked into the kitchen looking around to see that is was the worst place in the whole damn house!

'Some breakfast would do no harm. I wonder what's in the fridge.' He thought as opened it.

"AHHH! SHUT THE FRIDGE!" A stuffed animal named Kero shouted out to Syaoran's face.

Syaoran reacted with the same thoughts as Kero, slamming the fridge door shut and driving under the table. Finally realising it was only the stuffed animal, he sighed, got up and he opened it again.

"AHHH! CLOSE THE FRIDGE!" Kero shouted his lungs out.

"GRRR! KERO SHUT UP! It's ME! Syaoran! What the hell are you doing in the fridge you stuffed animal!" He glared hard.

"STUFFED ANIMAL! Why BIG BRAT are you shouting at ME?" Kero shot back.

"ME? ME shouting at you! You - " He poked Kero. " - Stuffed animal was shouting at me for opening the fridge! My own fridge! What the hell are you doing in there anyway?" Syaoran spat still glaring.

"I, Keroberos was guarding the chocolate cake from you! I was in here all night! So I am a hero! So I can shout! So I can protect the cake and be very cold!" He smiled crossing his small golden arms.

"Well excuse me, stuffed animal! I just OPENED the fridge to get BREAKFAST! I WOULDN'T EAT THE CAKE I MADE FOR MY WIFE! Anyway, I was just getting a chocolate pudding…" He eyed Kero, as he saw the stuffed animal's face contract into a nervous smile. "Kero… you didn't eat ALL the chocolate pudding, did you?" He breathed dangerously.

"Err…" Trying to think fast for an excuse. "I… Hey, new hair cut?" Kero knew his life was going to end pretty much about… now.

"STUFFED ANIMAL!" Syaoran tried to grab Kero but missed by a millimetre! Seeing that this was his chance to escape Kero lunged into the massive living room. Quickly he started thinking and looking around for a 'suitable' hiding place. Syaoran angrily stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. He fell down anime style to see the huge and magnificent Keroberos standing right in front of him.

"Do I get the feeling that you won't try to kill me anymore?" Kero smirked at the fallen Syaoran.

"No. I'll just wait until you're the stuffed animal! ANYWAY, Kero! I don't have time for this! She'll be here in a few goddamn hours! I need to clean up - " Syaoran grabbed Kero's tail and put it over his shoulder. " – your going to help me, baka!"

"ARRGGG! Fine, fine. I'll only work with you because she is FINALLY coming back, to save me from the BIG BRAT!" He finally growled out before transforming into his temporary form.

Syaoran and Kero have been stuck together for two whole weeks. **(As the author I can say that it was hell before your eyes… o.O) **They both have been on each other's case since the front door closed behind the woman who went a project trip.

The house had then become a battlefield! With furniture, clothes, any objects and even food becoming bullets to kill its enemy. Although there had been times when Syaoran and Kero became civilised, which is namely dinner.

Kero flew pass Syaoran saying he will take care of the kitchen, if Syaoran took care of the whole house. Syaoran smirked. "Sure! Let you guard the cake and kitchen. While I be the dumb-ass donkey cleaning everything else. Hmmm… no."

Kero looked at him sharply. "Fine. Just call me, ok? Can you handle saying my name? I'll start at the kitchen though, baka!" With that he flew into the kitchen. Syaoran looked after Kero, thinking. 'Stuffed Animals!' Syaoran looked around again, mentally cursing himself for SO much mess. He decided that there is no way to clean this house fully in time by hand.

So he used the first thing that merged inside his mind. Magic. Simple, easy and effective, but ok energy consuming. Syaoran slowly began to smile as he saw the house cleaning itself. He had to sit down because slowly it was draining his magic. But he kept on smiling.

After about four hours the whole house was spotless! Even the gardens and front lawns were clean! Syaoran observed his cleaning work proudly still smiling softly.

Syaoran wanted to waste no time. He sought to make a huge dinner, thinking very hard of his wife's favourite meals. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw a completely different picture though. Kero was slowly turned as he sensed a deep green aura fill the room, he frown. "You finished? It's only been four hours, what could have the BIG BRAT cleaned in that time? The toilet?" Kero fought off sniggers.

"Well, even for the Guardian Beast… you, stuffed animal are useless! Look at the kitchen! It's still a mess! I thought my magic would have cleaned it." Syaoran frowned, making him clearly think that his magic wasn't good enough.

"HA! HA! HA! See your magic can't beat mine, I blocked you!" Syaoran face boiled up with anger. " I mean… well, you didn't know so…" Kero finished nervously.

"KERO! I USED MY MAGIC FOR FOUR DAMN HELL HOURS! I'M TOO TIRED AND WEAK TO USE ANYMORE! YOU BAKA STUFFED ANIMAL! NOW WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS WHOLE PLACE WITHOUT MAGIC!" He breathed deeply, his anger on thin ice. He couldn't take it. So continuing…. "CLEAN THIS WHOLE KITCHEN BEFORE SHE COMES! I HAVE TO MAKE DINNER!" He stormed out of the kitchen, muttering curses, which bounced off the walls.

"Calm down you BAKA! You're not the only one with MAGIC!" Kero steamed after him. At this point, Kero grasped, he was facing a spotless kitchen. "AHHH!"

Syaoran ran in hysterically! "What is it! What happened! Kero, I said - " Syaoran eyes open to the size of dustbin lids. His whole mouth practically dropped to the floor. The kitchen was completely clean, everything in its place and ready for use i.e. cooking! Kero looked at Syaoran beaming happily at him.

"You baka! Your magic is really powerful. Your anger caused the kitchen to clean itself immediately. Remember I told you that your emotions affect your magic greatly, since you are a person of great and powerful emotions. Especially your anger. You have just gained another magical skill, controlling things by emotions or anger." He frowned a bit. " I warn you though, this can lead to dangerous complications, Syaoran. Except the unexpected." With that little magical speech, he floated off in the direction of upstairs.

"Kero, I'm… sorry. I just feel…." Syaoran hesitated. Kero smiled warmly.

"I know, kid. But we can worry about this later. Right now you need to worry about dinner, and taking a bath. I'm going to shower and sleep, wake me when the door bell rings!" He smirked happily while going his way.

"GOOD GOD! DINNER!" He ran to the shove and started the most wondrous dinner a husband could ever make….

By five thirty dinner was cooked and left to cool. Syaoran really wanted to wash himself, as the kitchen made him sweat from the steam and heat. He turned off the stove and hobs, then lights and left. Walking lazily towards the stairs, Syaoran thought that this was a very long day… but completely worth it.

Reaching the master bedroom, he opened a very expensive and huge wardrobe containing clothes. His wife's clothes flashed before him. He grinned naughtily, eyeing the green dress that he pulled off his wife's for their first time of making love.

His mind was whisked off into a dazed as he remembered that intense night. He felt himself beginning to harden. Immediately Syaoran run into the bathroom to shake off the weakness that consumed him for a few moments. He began to give himself a very long freezing cold shower.

After forty long minutes, Syaoran emerged from the bathroom, with a green towel wrapped tightly around his narrow waist. He searched for his clothes for a while. At last deciding on black boxers, a pair of black rough jeans and a sexy deep green shirt that showed off his chest of steel to perfection. Syaoran dried himself off, put on his clothes, and faced the vast mirror regarding his image. He smiled. 'Looks sexy. Just the hair needs fixing, yea, like that will happen.' His thoughts made him grin stupidly.

He moved his free hands to his hair, ruffling it to make it calmer, but failed miserably. Instead of a calm look, he came out with a look like he just finished a rough round of sex. He grinned evilly to his reflection. 'Syaoran, you sex devil!' And with that, he walked downstairs.

Downstairs looked prefect. It was airy and calm. The windows opened as Syaoran made his way to the kitchen, the lights flashed on seconds later. Syaoran observed the food he made, still hot and delicious looking. He turned into the dining room, to see that the table was already step up for three. He wondered how his emotions affect his magic that affects things around him being so… helpful.

It was already seven forty- five by the time he checked everything. 'Fuck! She's coming in fifteen minutes!' He thoughts clouded over his eyes, imagining his wife stepping into their house and calling out his name. He felt his heart beat faster, his blood rushing through his body causing him to ache. His breath became short and sharp, picturing his muscular arms wrapping about her body tightly.

His muscles tightened thinking of the way he lips would crash hers into a fierce hot kiss. Syaoran couldn't handle this much power that flood into his body and mind, his closed his eyes mentally shaking himself to get a better grip! He breathed in and out deeply, before bringing himself back to reality.

The clock began to tick away, soon ten minutes passed and Syaoran was on the edge! He eyes were super glued to their front door… that heavy designed mahogany front door. He palms were slipping down the sofa edges because of the way he grasped it, the sweat was beginning to appear.

He tried his hardest to calm his nerves down… but at this point he felt himself losing his control. He thought that they might have to skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom for some fierce but passionate time alone….

The clock kept ticking, and she was late. 'Just like her… I love her so much." He eyed the clock hungrily, his eyes of amber started to burn with gold and red, fire. Syaoran tried yet again to regain his self-composure. He stood up abruptly and as if strings were holding him, he tried to walk into the kitchen.

The freezer flew open with the amount of power he was trying to get out of him. He grabbed the bags of ice and throws some into a glass filling it up to the top. He turned around to face the sink, the freezer slammed behind him. The taps seemed to be frightened of him that water came bursting out without him even touching it. The glass he was holding wanted to break from all the emotions that were affect his magic, making his mortal strengths incredible powerful!

Syaoran found himself making objects shake, as if a small earthquake was happening but becoming stronger ever second. He knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him, so forced the glass to his mouth drinking deeply. The ice was melting from the pressure of his influential hands.

He glanced at the clock murderously, taking the time to be already eight thirty! She was thirty minutes late! She was supposed to arrive at eight! Syaoran eyes started to grow dark and cold, his emotions were definitely controlling him. He was getting angry now, however not at his wife. But whatever was keeping her from getting to him.

Syaoran tightened his grip on his glass, causing it to start cracking but he didn't notice. He began to pace up and down the living room, still sending murderous glares at the clock the lined the wall. He face contract into an angered frown. He free hand clutched to the tightest as his occupied hand placed the already cracking glass on the coffee table. His eyes of fire amber grew to the darkest cold amber imaginable, looking horrifically terrifying. Whatever was keeping his wife would surely be crossing his path sooner or later.

His eyes were now glued to the clock as he faced it. Crossing his ever so powerful arms over his heated steel chest, he glared hard. She was now one hour and twenty minutes late from eight! Making it nine twenty! Syaoran at this stage now was beginning to worry drastically, his emotions switched powerfully but the anger still there. He was completely out of control, although he still looked like diving into bed with.

Ticking from the clock became obvious, as the living was in totally silence. The only sound now apart from the clock ticking, was Syaoran's own murderously deep breathing. The objects around him were about to break from his magic and power, when he appeared at his heavy mahogany front door. The door seemed to also sense its master's rage therefore blasted open forcefully. Syaoran's eyes scanned his view in front of him.

The night lead out quietly before him, while the cold night air slapped at his handsome face. He ignored this and walked out, taking a small sharp glance at his sliver heavy metallic watch. It was nearly ten at night! 'WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE!" Syaoran shouted in his already over powered mind.

He carried on walking up to his walls of thick iron black gates. With a glare the gates open with horrible force, making so much noise. But Syaoran didn't give a damn. His body, mind and soul were focusing on one thing. As he walked out into his own street named after his family, he scanned every place his eyes lead on and beyond.

Syaoran Li was in a VERY bad mood. No matter what he knew he would personally eliminate whatever caused his wife to be this late to come to him. This man was now not to be messed with. Many knew him by this attitude. This was the real Syaoran Li. Ruthless, cold, and soulless Syaoran Li. Although when it came to friends and practically his wife, it was COMPLETELY different matter.

Finally deciding that standing outside like a murderous hawk will not help matters. Slowly his turned looking at the image now in front of him, his own huge mansion. He just looked at it with such rage, that the mansion shook dangerously.

Syaoran choose that bringing down his mansion would be a lovely idea of stress relief, but very thick of him. Imagine the power he had to use to get it back up!

Ever so slowly he began to walk toward his mansion. The walls of thick iron black gates closed tightly behind their master, and looked like they would stay that way forever.

Syaoran begun to now breath ever deeply, he eyes now focused on his heavy mahogany front door. His mind was racing and stressing under all the painful thoughts… when he felt the front pocket of his black jeans vibrating. **(o.O!)** His eyes averted downwards to see his mobile ringing, flashing, and now hearing the ring tone sounding in the cold motionless night.

Syaoran's face formed into a breath-taking stare as he pulled out his phone. Opening it up, his face now formed the expression of confusion and sadness. 'Why is Tomoyo calling me?' His mind started to bang with explanations but he shut them out.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo. It's Syaoran, what's up?" He questioned sadly thinking it was his dear wife calling him.

"Syaoran… I… it's… see…" Tomoyo sobbed into the phone.

Syaoran stopped walking, standing very still. "Hey, Tomoyo. Calm down, what's wrong? Come on, calm down. Did something happen to Eriol? What's wrong? " He spoke slowly yet calmly, except at the Eriol part, he voice came out shaky.

"No… no… Eriol's fine. Syaoran. It's Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted her best friend's name as if she was dead. She was sobbing uncontrollable now.

"Sakura? What's happened? Tomoyo, where's Sakura!" Syaoran couldn't keep his emotion out of his voice. He felt his legs weaken, that he dropped on his knees onto the cold grass.

"She… she – she… she was…" Tomoyo's sobbed were completely unstoppable now.

"TOMOYO! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!" Syaoran felt his life slipping away by ever breath he took, his control burning out….

What had happened to Sakura?

**

* * *

Readers Evil Glares' Hey! I know, I know… a cliff hanger. SORRY! 'Sobs' But don't worry you'll find out soon enough! **

**I just need a or some reviews to get me started, lol! Hope you liked it so far! R+R PLEASE!**

**Love MzEvilBlossoms xxx **


	2. A Deeper Accident

**Heya! **

**This is the second chapter of my first fic! **

**I know you will probably HATE me at the end of this chapter, but I PROMIS E it will get better… or maybe not! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Love MzEvilBlossoms xxx **

**Oh, and look out for my one-shots ok? I'll be posting them soon! Thanks! R+R THEM TOO PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I REALLY HATE this part…. I DO NOT OWN CCS! 'AHHH!' TT 'Ahem…' I'm better now. On with the story! **

**"..." Speaking**

**'...' Thoughts **

**(..) and BOLD is ME!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: A deeper accident…**

**Recap Of Chapter 1!**

"No… no… Eriol's fine. Syaoran. It's Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted her best friend's name as if she dead. She was sobbing uncontrollable now.

"Sakura? What's happened? Tomoyo, where's Sakura!" Syaoran couldn't keep his emotion out of his voice. He felt his legs weaken, that he dropped on his knees onto the cold grass.

"She… she – she… she was…" Tomoyo's sobbed were completely unstoppable now.

"TOMOYO! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!" Syaoran felt his life slipping away by ever breath he took, his control burning out….

What had happened to Sakura?

**End Of Recap Of Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 2: A deeper accident…**

The night rang with Syaoran's desperate shout at the phone to Tomoyo. He breathed heavy, after what seemed like hours he heard the words that made his heart freeze.

"SHE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" Tomoyo voice was so loud that it echoed everywhere. Her words were colliding with the walls of his head, every syllable ablaze in his mind.

"…What…do…you – you mean, Tomoyo…? Car accident?" Syaoran voice was so shaky that he could barely speak. Soon he knew he would be lying flat against the cold ground. All his emotions were utterly out of control!

"Syaoran. Eriol and me are at the hospital. Just get here NOW!" The phone went dead, Tomoyo words now boomed into his mind at the fullest.

"TOMOYO! WAIT!" He shouted so loud that it caused ALL the windows in the mansion to explode outwards into the dark. Millions of crystal glass floated and fell across the sky. It was a beautiful sight, yet for the most wrong reason!

Syaoran felt himself slipping away into darkness. He felt his body wanting to shut down, when… 'Eriol and me are at the hospital. Just get here NOW!' His eyes snapped open. All emotions gone, emptiness finally captured his eyes, the amber eyes were now replaced with cold black!

He got up with ease, and ran into his mansion. The heavy front door flew open, as if it was material. Syaoran ran to the living room, where his black coat and car eyes levitated in front of him. His powers were completely awesome now! He looked around seeing the cold wind wrapping inside around his home. Everything looked cold and broken, simply empty. Only one more thing to do and he would be off.

"KEROBEROS!" It was all he shouted as the Guardian Beast floated at quite a speed towards him, looking straight into his eyes. He grasped.

"Explain later! Lets GO!" Kero's voiced into his face.

Syaoran didn't need twice telling. His sprinted out to his new black car, opened the driver's door and hurled himself inside. Kero was clinging onto his black covered shoulders with his dear life. He had never seen Syaoran in this state before. His eyes were not his own, they had complete changed. Syaoran looked… empty.

The car sprung to life without its master keys, and it raced out into the forever-dark roads. Kero was sat quietly on Syaoran's shoulders as he watched the stirring wheel turn with un-denying control and grace. The car became faster and faster without any acceleration, Kero noticed that it was Syaoran. He was controlling everything, especially the car's speed. Surprisingly it was a blur to people eyes! Kero distantly heard someone shout. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" But he ignored that dumb person.

Kero turned his attention to Syaoran again. He tried to connect to his aura, glowing gold and searching hard. Only to find that Syaoran aura was the darkest a human could ever have! The beautiful green turned into an evil black, which only showed emptiness. Kero immediately regretted saying his magical speech to Syaoran, he wasn't ready yet, or was he? 'At least his has totally control, yet he doesn't… this is going to be so hard. Sakura? Where are you?' He thought strong, but ever so sadly.

"She is at the hospital Kero… Tomoyo said she was in a car accident." He spoke steadily with so much hurt.

"Car acci… accident? Nani! Syaoran, you can't be serious…" Kero was shocked, his fur started to stand up.

"I think Kero you have answered you own question. You should be able to close your mind from me. I can read and hear all your thoughts." Syaoran eyes were only focus on the moon lighted road.

"Forget that! Just make sure you control yourself at the hospital. Don't lose yourself Syaoran, please!" Syaoran knew what Kero was talking about. He knew he would listen to Kero if he said a person name, which he undoubtedly did. "For Sakura's sake…." That was it. Totally control Syaoran. **(No, buts now.)**

The hospital came into range when Syaoran lifted his gaze. All in the middle of a second, the car went to a murderous speed! It seems like seeing that damn hospital made Syaoran's adrenaline hit max plus! He didn't even notice though, he was too busy.

"SYOARAN YOU WILL KILL US!" Kero shouted into his hard shoulder.

Syaoran ignored this. He looked at the hospital. 'I'm coming Sakura… hold on... please.'

The hospital was quite as he walked thought the white halls, he eyed everywhere with such dislike and hatred. Kero was silent in his pocket, staying still. He couldn't talk to Syaoran at all. Syaoran walked up to the reception desk and saw a young lady with bubble gum pink hair that was up to her ears. She looked awfully drained of energy and sleep. But nevertheless, Syaoran didn't care.

"Can you please tell me if a Sakura Li came in?" He spoke coldly to her.

The girl winced at his hardness, but answered.

"Yes, Sir. She came in a while ago." She stared strangely at him, taking a glance at him eyes. 'Shit! They look cold.' She thought suddenly.

"Yea, thanks for the compliment. What room is she in?" He spat angrily, glaring at her.

She stared at him shocked. 'Fuck! He can read my mind!' She pointed down a white hall shakily. "She's down there, room… room 131 Sir. Her doctor is in her office Sir. Two people are already with her Sir. Erm… Mr and Mrs Hiiragizawa Sir." Her frighten voiced answered.

"I'll sign in later. And don't call me 'Sir'." He didn't softened his glare at this poor woman, just turned and walked down that very white hall way.

He never looked back at the young woman. He just continued to walk heavily to the room his wife was in. He reached it before he even realised, his hand grabbed the doorknob, but stayed there.

'I'm here Sakura, be alright please." He pleaded in his mind before slowly yet anxiously turned the bronze knob and opened the door.

"Syaoran! Finally you're here!" Tomoyo ran to him and hugged him. Syaoran hugged her back briefly, while Kero slipped out of his pocket and sat on Tomoyo's shoulder silently. Tomoyo looked at Kero, she sensed that his lips would be sealed for a long time.

She eyed him sadly, knowing his pain. But he just stayed quiet looking at no one. Everybody stared at him, but the Guardian Beast couldn't bring himself round to saying anything. Silence.

Syaoran looked up to see Eriol standing in front of him looking grim and pale. His best friend's azure eyes shone with sadness behind his round glasses. His dark midnight blue hair rested smartly wild on his head. His sapphire shirt was very ceased, that you could see his fine body, but nothing to melt about compared to Syaoran's. **(Except Tomoyo melts for Eriol of' course! )**.

His denim jeans looked pretty roughed up, as if he put them on in such a forceful hurry. Eriol was a sexy, handsome and a gentle man, but Syaoran beat him sense-less in the body and looks department. **(Meow! Go Syaoran! )**

Eriol gave Syaoran an encouraging smile and walked up to him. Holding his shoulders tightly, he looked into his eyes. He then frowned deeply, but didn't let go. 'We'll talk later Syaoran, not in front of Tomoyo or Sakura.' Syaoran heard Eriol say in his own mind. Syaoran nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Syaoran eyes now turned to look at the bed in the room. His eyes widened curiously as he saw no one there.

"Where's Sakura!" He looked at his best friend then to Eriol's wife.

"The doctors have some more tests to run on her Syaoran. They believe that there's more to it then it seems. She'll be back here in about ten minutes." Eriol spoke to him calmly, knowing that any other way would cause his best friend trouble. Somehow he had to calm Syaoran down, since he realised what's happening to him. But it didn't work quite well.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's happening here!" Syaoran spoke loudly, anger coming through clearly.

"Syaoran, she was in a car accident. The driver run through the traffic stop light, and…." Tomoyo couldn't finish that part. "She didn't get hurt too badly, only some glass cuts." Syaoran faced Tomoyo so quickly, staring at her wildly.

He looked into her dark amethyst eyes emotionally, and then viewed her whole. Tomoyo's midnight purple hair was tied high up, with a few strands falling down her face. She looked exhausted! Her skin pale white, and her good figure looked wore out because of no energy. The long flared cream skirt hung wrongly at her thin hips, while her lilac shirt attracted itself around her neck. Syaoran thought that she must have been through hell before getting here, just like him.

"Don't… don't worry the cuts are not deep, they will heal easily. She was asleep when we arrived. But as Eriol said the doctors think there is more to it. I… I don't know but I just don't have a… a…." She hesitated. "Um… a good feeling about this." She collapsed into the chair beside her, sobbing into her hands as they covered her face. Kero flew to sit on her lap looking at her very sadly.

Eriol knelt beside her and put his arm around her shaky shoulders for comfort. She calmed down a little before looking up, now she looked terrible!

They waited in silence for anything to come. Tomoyo held Kero in her arms tightly, while Eriol stared at the floor with his arm still around her shoulders. Syaoran was leaning against the wall beside the door for support. His energy was decreasing now since he knew everything, and that he was not doing anything at all but wait.

The clock ticked silently against the room. Syaoran's anger now flared as he listened to the clock tick it life away. The room was getting very uncomfortable for all of them. The silence was killing them all slowly and painfully.

Footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor, getting louder with every step. They all looked up and at each other with piercing stares. All silent, all listening to the footsteps heavily dropping into each step on the black and white tiled floor.

The footsteps slowly began to slow down and stopped right in front of door 131. The turning doorknob indicated that someone was trying to get in. Kero disappeared instantly into Syaoran's pocket again. And the door finally opens to reveal… a middle-aged doctor. **(Thought it was Sakura, didn't you? Not quite yet, sorry! TT) **

The doctor walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked clam yet sad, for she knew what has happened to own dear Sakura. She looked around and saw Eriol and Tomoyo, but then her eyes rested on Syaoran. The doctor looked at him curiously and stuck out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Sakura's doctor… may I ask who you are?" She said this calmly yet you could tell she was scared of him.

"Syaoran Li… I'm Sakura's husband. Where is my wife, doctor?" He took her hand briefly and asked her without any emotion.

The doctor took note of this. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry. I… I didn't know Sakura was married. But I have very…." She couldn't take it. The doctor couldn't look at Syaoran Li anymore, knowing who he really is now. So she turned to face them all. She knew that they all understood what she meant… it was very bad news. "I… I… I'm very… sorry… but Sakura… she… she…."

"Its alright doctor, we are her family so whatever has happened to… to Sakura… we… we will help and support her always." Tomoyo was brave to comfort the doctor. Her words made the doctor finally say what she had came to say.

They all waited patiently for her answer. But you can tell that they all were about to explode, especially Syaoran. He looked ready to kill.

"Doctor, please. What has happened to my Sakura?" Syaoran looked at her directly, his voice firm and emotionless.

The doctor looked at them all. "Sakura has amnesia!"

Totally silence.

The whole room seemed frozen. Nothing happened, no one spoke, and even the clock seemed to stop ticking… time stopped.

Tomoyo cries where finally heard as Eriol pulled her into a tight hold trying to comfort her, failing miserably. Eriol let the tears run from his own eyes now.

Syaoran was rigid and deadly pale. His eyes turned even worse… the black showed no emotion at all not even emptiness. He looked like a corpse.

The doctor closed her eyes, as she tried to block the people in front of her. "I'm… I'm very sorry." She began to walk to the door, placing her hand on the bronze doorknob she whispered. "I will do everything in my power for her to regain her memory. I will need your help though. I promise you that I will get her memory back… one way or another. We will all talk tomorrow since it's too late now…. I'm sorry."

She opened the door and walked out, but suddenly froze. Everybody sensed this and walked out beside her. All their eyes fell on a beautiful forest green-eyed girl with very shiny auburn shoulder length hair. Her figure were perfectly right it all its places. Perfectly angelic!

Her face had healed rapidly. There were no cuts on her whatsoever! She looked entirely fine and natural. She was full of grace and poise, everything about her left marks of an angel. She was such a gentle soul… nothing bad can be said about her. She would always smile; like now, no matter how she felt. She was Syaoran's angel…. **(You want to kill me, don't you? I'm so sorry! TT) **

Sakura was gently staring ata poster on the wall, reading everything about it. She smiled at it softly. "I can't wait to be a mother…." She spoke so quietly yet you can hear her angelic voice clearly.

Syaoran froze and blushed deep crimson.

They both were planning to begin their new family that very night. They both agreed that they wanted to have children, to become parents and have a family. How upsetting was it that the wish they wanted would never come true now.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to walk up to her and embrace her tightly. But then all she'll do is asked what the hell was he doing and worse… who the hell he was. But he started to move anyway, until someone held his arm tightly.

Looking at his arm, he saw that Eriol held him. Syaoran looked at Eriol questionably, but Eriol motioned all of them to follow him. They all went into the next room silently, Sakura didn't even notice because all her attention was on that poster.

"Hiiragizawa! What the hell are you doing!" Syaoran spoke with such anger.

"Syaoran, just please listen." Syaoran looked at Eriol coldly, but stayed quiet. "Look I think only the doctor, Tomoyo and me should talk to Sakura. Not you Syaoran." Syaoran was taken aback. He just stared at Eriol as if he was a mental man.

Eriol saw this, and yet again held his shoulders tightly. "I knew how you feel, we all do Syaoran! But just think… what if you suddenly tell Sakura that she is your wife. What do you think she will do? Hold out her arms and welcome you. Syaoran… she can't know anything about you!" With that Syaoran face darken with fierce emotion. He broke from Eriol and ran out. 'Fuck! I took it too far.' Eriol was cursing himself continuously in his mind, hoping Syaoran would hear it.

Sakura saw a man running out of a room. He was really fast, and looked really familiar… she somehow felt she knew him.

"Hey! Wait! Why are you running! Stop!" Sakura started to run after him, but the doctor caught hold of her.

"Wait! Please!" He was gone. "I think I know you…." She whispered to herself.

"Sakura… come on. I'll take your to your room, you need to rest dear." The doctor walked into the room with Sakura in front of her.

"But doctor! I…" Sakura started, but couldn't finish because the doctor walked her to the bed.

"You have a visitor to see you. She is your best friend Sakura. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, but she is married to Eriol Hiiragizawa. So she is Mrs Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Ring any bells?" Sakura shook her head slightly, but stopped when a beautiful young woman of her age stepped in, smiling.

Sakura stared at her, willing herself to remember… but nothing, blank. Although she knew that she had seen the woman before. The woman's eyes told her so, those beautiful dark amethyst eyes that sparkled by looking at her.

"Sakura, how are you?" She spoke so sweetly to her, as the doctor left them two alone.

"You are Tomoyo right? My best friend?" Tomoyo nodded while sitting next to Sakura on the bed.

Sakura instantly hugged her, and started crying hard. "Then why don't I remember you! You look so familiar! But nothing is coming back! Nothing, Tomoyo!" She cried enough harder.

Surprised Tomoyo hugged her back with equal force, willing herself to stay strong for both of them. "Sakura… don't worry. I'll help you to remember. We are best friend since we were born, so not all is lost. In fact we are cousins. Sakura, you'll remember soon enough I promise. I love you very much…." Tomoyo let some tears slip, she wanted this horrible nightmare gone this second.

"Sakura, please don't cry. Everything will be alright, I promise." Tomoyo whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Tomoyo…" She dried her tears. Then she looked at Tomoyo softly, and hesitated to ask. "I wonder… is… is there anything important you… must tell me? That I need to remember? Anything at all Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stared at her for a second before thinking of what to say. There was so much to say though! But how can she tell Sakura! They haven't even spoke to the doctor properly, and well then there was Syaoran… what can she say?

A knock echoed on the door, and Tomoyo silently thanked god for whoever was at the door. She smiled at Sakura and walked towards the door, opening it… Eriol walked in.

Tomoyo smiled at him brightly, and he whispered to her. "Glad I came just in time. We need to talk about this before anything is said, especially with Syaoran." He looked at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura stared at the young man, his azure eyes beamed at her like Tomoyo's. She smiled. "I'm alright I guess… ummm… sorry but who are you?" Eriol eyes saddened once more.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, how silly of me. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, you know Tomoyo's husband and another best friend of yours." He sat at the chair beside the bed, looking at her with such compassion.

He glanced at his watch. "Damn, visiting hours are up. Sorry Sakura, we have to go now. But we will come back tomorrow ok?" He got up and walked towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo left his side though and walked to Sakura, looking right at her eyes. She kissed her forehead lightly like a mother and hugged her. "First thing tomorrow is me coming to you. I promise I'll be here for you. You don't have to worry… everything with be fine, and explained to you. But now Sakura, you definitely need to rest. You been through a lot and plus tomorrow I'm taking you out of here. I love you very much Sakura. You don't have to worry about anything, ok?" Tomoyo give her an extra squeeze and walked towards Eriol.

"Goodnight Sakura. We'll come back tomorrow ok?" Tomoyo softly voiced to Sakura, while Eriol smiled warmly at her.

Sakura nodded sadly, but with a small smile. "Goodnight Tomoyo, and you too Eriol." She waved to them as they closed the door.

Sakura snuggled herself in the warmth of the blankets on the bed. Today had been a very hard day. Everything was so confusing and upsetting to her. She stayed silent and whispered to herself. "Please come back… I wish I never lost my memory…." As darkness and exhausted consumed her, she slowly fell under the spell of an unbreakable slumber.

Eriol, Syaoran and Kero heard this, because Sakura's soft pink aura spoke. Tears couldn't help but come out from Tomoyo. Syaoran and Kero were in Syaoran's car. Eriol had caught up with him magically and told him to stay in the car, Syaoran didn't argue.

Kero was just quiet. He couldn't help at all. His voice seemed to exist no more. He was too sad to answer anyone or give any words of comfort. His mistress had complete forget everything about him, the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards and Yue! No all of magic! Not to mention, her whole life and family! He was in depression beyond belief, yet he stayed sane but quiet. 'This is just another test. It will pass too. She will regain her memory. I'm sure Sakura will. I'm sure.' Kero tried to reason with himself in his troubled mind.

Syaoran was in a more bad state. He was filled to the top with such hard emotion. He kept on replaying the recent scenes in his head. It was really hard, the voice of Sakura replayed into his mind like a cassette. 'I can't wait to be a mother….' Syaoran felt his heart ablaze as Sakura's angelic voice filled his ears.

Unknown to him, Eriol and Tomoyo made their way towards his car. Eriol opened the back door while Tomoyo slipped inside. Eriol went in behind her and shut the door hard.

Syaoran snapped his head around and saw his two best mates sitting there looking at him sadly.

"Sakura is asleep, so we might as well go. I'm coming back directly in the morning and getting her out of there. I promise to look after her Syaoran…." Tomoyo finished looking at Syaoran.

"Before anything else is said, Syaoran lets go to your house and decide what we are going to do about Sakura. She asked Tomoyo if there is anything important - " Syaoran snapped his eyes to Eriol. " - anything that she must know." He stopped looking slightly embarrassed at his own words. Syaoran thought that Eriol was being a bastard towards him.

Syaoran sighed deeply with hatred and exhaustion. "Yea, I guess your right. Tomoyo, I have no doubts about you keeping Sakura safe. Getting her out of the hospital in the main thing right now." He got out of the car and walked towards the hospital.

"Syaoran, where are you going!" Tomoyo stared at him with fear. Eriol was looking at him too, but with curiosity.

"I need to do something before she discovers me." He walked off. Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero looked at each other puzzled.

Syaoran yet again walked to the reception desk, and this time signed his name in, and walked off down that very white hall way.

"Sorry, Sir! But visiting hours are over." She suddenly looked frightened knowing exactly whom she was speaking to….

Syaoran Li, the owner of the biggest companies internationally and Prince of Hong Kong! Also his was the Li Clan leader! 'Oh, why did I open my big fat mouth! I thought he was in hiding from his family!' She screamed inside her head.

Syaoran thought that this is childish. He walked up to her, and she noticed the same cold eyes. She gulped.

"I came back to sign in as I told you earlier on. I understand that visiting hours are over, but there is one thing I have to do before I leave. Do you understand?"

She didn't know what to say. 'Was that a threat?' Her voice ringed in her head.

"Yes it is." Her eyes flew open to the full extent, yet again shocked at him. "I… I understand. But I… I warn… you, don't be too… long." Syaoran gave her the smallest of smiles and walked off.

The young lady with bubble gum pink hair smiled at the back of him. 'Dear lord, he's so handsome. I hope he gets his wife back.' Her thoughts then drifted off towards finishing her computer work. **(Boring!)**

Syaoran walked through the quiet hall. He could hear everything, the snores of some patients, the crying of others, the talking between patients, the ticking of clocks and even two doctors getting passionately hot in an office somewhere. He shook his head, and shouted in his head. 'Syaoran! Stop listening to them!'

He quickened his pace to Sakura's room. Before he went inside, he listened to the sounds coming from the room. She had to be asleep properly before he even dared to go in. His ears strained against the sounds. He heard the clock still ticking away with its own dumb life. He heard a body move slightly on the bed. He heard Sakura's breathing, in and out, in and out very softly. She moaned, and Syaoran eyes grew open to the size of plates.

Syaoran still listened. 'Is someone in there with her?' His heartbeat grew furiously fast. He face contracted into an angry frown. He listened more, more moans were coming from her beautiful lips and now her breathing grew harder. Syaoran listened hard, concentration written all over his face. His wife was tossing and turning on the bed and then she screamed!

Syaoran backed away from the door in a fright, his hand went to his chest feeling his heartbeats. 'FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THERE!' His mind was reacting horribly. His body rigid with fear, rage and yes, jealousy. Jealousy filled his dark heart when he heard her scream. He looked at the door, listening.

But he heard Sakura's breathing normal, and slow. She seemed normal, like nothing happened. And of' course he would knew because he is her husband! Sex wasn't new to them, although it felt like it each time….

He walked back to the door. He knew he had to finish his job before going back to the damn car. He yet again started listening, getting very fed up of it frankly.

Sakura was asleep in a deep slumber. She didn't move or she didn't moan or scream, just breathed softly.

This was his chance, and also beat the life of the fucker if any was in her room. He slowly opened the door, and skimmed the room. 'Thank the Lord… no one is here. Phew! She was just dreaming!' He wiped his thinking brow. He closed the door behind him and as quiet as a mouse walked over to Sakura.

He looked down at his angel. She slept peacefully now, as her breathing was gently. Her face formed a small smile and her body was curled into a cute ball. Her hands lay on each side of her head, clutched naturally. Syaoran pulled the covers up more to keep her warm, as the tears threatened to fall. Being as hard as stone, he was able to hold them back for a much more convenient time. He had to get his job done.

He gently placed his right hand on her left – the touch was electrifying! He nearly dropped her hand!

Sighing in slight contentment, he felt the object that bonded them together forever. This object was the symbol that they were both married and to each other.

Sakura silver wedding ring glistened on her wedding finger. The ring was the most enchanting object you could ever lay eyes on. It was so beautiful!

The ring was silver and had a perfect pink petal of a cherry blossom bonded on the top, with forest green tiny leaves on either side. A crystal clear diamond at the base of the pink delicate petal shined in the moonlight. Syaoran smiled at the ring. He had this ring made for Sakura. It was such an expensive and special gift, that he got the best to make it. Every detail on the ring was hand made, which made it even more special. On the inside of the ring, there was an inscription that read: - 'Forever Yours… Little Wolf'. It was the same inside Syaoran's ring, except 'Cherry Blossom' was there instead of 'Little Wolf'. Their rings matched each other that you could tell that they belonged together.

The ring rested around her wedding finger never wanting to budge. Never Ever. Syaoran looked at his wife sadly, and he closed his eyes. 'Can I really do this?' His thoughts were so agonizing to him. 'It's for the best. She'll just be even more confused and upset if this stays there! Come on, Syaoran! Just fucking do IT!'

He lifted her small hand an inch or two from the pillow and easily slipped the ring off her wedding finger. All of a sudden he felt the most horrible stab of pain blast against his heart. This pain caused him to retreat backwards and clutch the ring to his chest, closing his eyes tightly.

It was done.

She was now a new single woman. It felt like he was stealing something precious from her. But it had to be done. He looked at the ring that now rested in his strong hand. His eyes yet again burned with hot tears, but he again held them back.

Syaoran looked at his sleeping beauty in front of him. He instantly created a very thin silver out of thin air in his free strong hand. He then took his wife's ring and threaded the very thin silver chain through it. He looked at it, and sighed deeply with such pain. Syaoran took the chain and fastened his around his neck.

Now the ring shone enough more brightly with the very thin silver chain holding it. Syaoran looked at his dear wife sleeping so peacefully in that bed. How he wished he was in that bed holding her like he would never ever let go of her. How he wished that he could kiss her passionately and deeply forever. How he wished he could make desperate hot love to her and finally fulfil their dream.

Syaoran hugged himself sadly. The frown on his face would kill anybody of heartache. He was ready to leave and disappear. But something was holding him back… he felt something… that he must do….

Automatically as if he was being controlled, he walked over to Sakura and sat beside her. Staring at her face for about a minute, he made up his ever so tired mind.

He leaned in and closed in the gap between his face and hers. Their lips finally brushed together, and Syaoran felt so overwhelmed with his lips touching her lips. Instantly he felt himself harden in a more sensitive area. He ignored it. He concentrated more on their lips.

Slowly he began to move his lips over hers. His wet lips covered her very so soft ones. She began to swell as he worked his lips harder. Urges flooded through his body, but he willed himself not to go any further. His lips won of' course. His pressed harder, grinding his lips powerfully against hers, the hunger being felt in every part of his lips. Sakura moaned and pushed against him, but she was still asleep. It was like she was reacting in a dream… Syaoran felt surprised.

But he responded with more power and wetness. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and he sucked it gently, though scared that she would spring awake. He couldn't resist so moved to caress and suck her top lip. She moaned again and pushed harder, she tried to lift herself to him… but her body wouldn't let her, and exhaustion consumed her once more.

Syaoran let out a moan in her mouth as his painful shaft begun to urge him to take her. He wouldn't do it though, because he knew he could not. He was cursing himself and fate for his misfortune in his mind. He caught himself trying to push his tongue inside her mouth as he licked both her lips. He stopped himself, annoyed and angered. But he continued to kiss her passionately and deeply, promising to himself to get her back.

Sakura responded to him as if she was awake, but she wasn't. She to worked her lips against the mysterious man's lips. These lips were really powerfully and loving, as it kissed her to heaven. She desperately wished to know those lips that kissed her so passionately and deeply…. She promised herself that she would found out, and get him.

After what seemed like eternity, Syaoran stole his swollen lips away as he felt Sakura start to stir awake. He got up and softly kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

He walked to the door as Sakura voiced out softly, rubbing her eyes yet she would not wake. Almost falling back to sleep, she asked. "Who are you?" Her hazy gaze placed on the man in front of her. She could only make out his rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair, because his broad back was to facing her.

He stopped with himself half way through the door. "I'm your guardian angel, Sakura." Sleep consumed her once again. He turned and looked at his wife. "And I love you…." Closing the door softly behind him, he softly looked at the door. Job completed…. **(Err… not quite yet! .)**

In his mind he quickly whispered a complex spell that would protect Sakura from anyone, even evil and even himself. This spell left a soft green aura around the door. An invisible Syaoran stood in front of Sakura's door. Syaoran looked at him smiling, and he smiled back.

"Look after her, ok? Notify me if anything happens. You are to follow her wherever she goes, even to the toilet! Also don't spoke to anyone but me, yea? I don't want people, especially Sakura thinking they have gone insane. I want to hear anything that happens with Sakura. I want her to stay safe, alright?"

The visible Syaoran gave the invisible Syaoran his instructions. Invisible Syaoran nodded obediently and simply smiled. "Keep a cool head and be on guard. The Clow Mistress is down at the moment. I want you to guard her everywhere. Meaning you have to stay out here every night when she sleeps and check on her, and go everywhere with her when she is awake. Please keep her safe alright?" Visible Syaoran stressed the last part.

"I understand Syaoran, I won't let my wife get hurt! You know me better!" He grinned at the visible Syaoran.

"Yea, I know. Well, I have to go, but remember I'm here if you need me, okay? Make sure you do as I have told you! Listen to no one but me. Hear me well?" Visible Syaoran looked at him meaningfully.

"Yes, Syaoran. I do. Don't worry ok? Can't you trust your own self? I mean I am a part of you, you dick head!" Invisible Syaoran looked annoyed but grinned nevertheless.

"Damnmit! I'm teasing you! But I'm serious too. Anyway, I'm off I'll see you tomorrow. Do keep her safe, please!" And with that he walked away.

The invisible Syaoran sighed and stood in front of the door obediently. He felt very proud of the visible Syaoran, and he knew that the visible Syaoran would never give up on Sakura. Not even until the end of time….

Visible Syaoran walked out of the hospital and got into his car. At the reception desk, he just sighed out without a word. Tomoyo was already asleep in Eriol's arms and Kero was snoring softly on her lap. Syaoran looked at both of them with sympathy. It has been a very fucking hard day indeed.

Eriol just looked at him, knowing he did something that he should not of done. And he lips looked wet and swollen. But he'll have to question him later, because he didn't want his dear Tomoyo or in fact Kero to wake up.

The car quietly sprung itself to life again without its master's key. It slowly begun to drive faster as it made it's way back to the Li's mansion….

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you liked that chapter!**

**'Sobs' I'M SO SORRY! 'Bigger Sobs' I made Sakura lose her memory, but its part of the plot!**

**I just NEED REVIEWS! Hope you liked it so far! R+R PLEASE!**

**Love MzEvilBlossoms xxx **


	3. A Complicated Plan

**Hello! **

**The third chapter! PLEASE R+R! I need to know what you all think, again! Please! Begging look!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS! Angry look! TT! Ahem… Calm now. On with the story! **

**"..." Speaking**

**'...' Thoughts **

**(..) and BOLD is ME!**

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 3: The Complicated Plan…**

**Recap Of Chapter 2!**

Visible Syaoran walked out of the hospital and got into his car. At the reception desk, he just sighed out without a word. Tomoyo was already asleep in Eriol's arms and Kero was snoring softly on her lap. Syaoran looked at both of them with sympathy. It has been a very fucking hard day indeed.

Eriol just looked at him, knowing he did something that he should not of done. And he lips looked wet and swollen. But he'll have to question him later, because he didn't want his dear Tomoyo or in fact Kero to wake up.

The car quietly sprung itself to life again without its master's key. It slowly begun to drive faster as it made it's way back to the Li's mansion….

**End Of Recap Of Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 3: The Complicated Plan…**

The Li mansion came into sight as Syaoran made the car drive faster yet quietly. His concentration was on the road, however it was weak. Most of his concentration was on that very passionate and very wet kiss he gave Sakura. For who knows when he can kiss her again…?

The thin chain around his neck would stay there forever until Sakura remembered him. That thought stabbed at his heart like daggers. His eyes yet again turn that horrible black that now fully consumed him. It seemed that he was growing colder each time he was away from his Sakura.

Eriol noticed this. "Syaoran concentrate on the road." He told him simply, and then looked out of the window deep in thought.

Syaoran growled with anger. He hated Eriol right now. He needed his true friendship not bloody coldness, which he displayed thirteen years ago at the final battle.

Eriol ignored him. He really didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to get killed in a car by Syaoran. But then seeing what he just thought, Eriol felt a ting of guilt. Luckily Syaoran was paying too much attention at the road, because otherwise Eriol would be dead by now.

Finally Syaoran turned into the huge front opening of his mansion, and the car completely died. Eriol shook Tomoyo and Kero awake, and then stepped out of the car. Tomoyo joined him and grabbed his arm tightly for support. Both their mouths literally fell to the ground! Looking up, their eyes opened to the size of the Moon! Kero just looked at the mansion sadly.

"I need to get a fucking new car. I guess I killed that one, and I liked it! Stupid useless piece of junk!" Syaoran kicked the car and sent it flying up into the night sky!

Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero screamed as they show the car fly up and up and away! They looked at Syaoran with half admiration combined with half fear.

"Well, it looks fucking better up there then down here!" He glared at them.

He turned to look at his mansion. It was as he left it. All the windows were still broken and well, the mansion looked more unwelcoming.

"Syaoran, what did you do to the mansion!" Tomoyo grabbed his arm lightly.

"I don't know, Tomoyo." And with that he walked to his mansion extremely annoyed with it. He walked to the heavy mahogany doors, and stood right inside the doorframe. "IS THIS A WAY TO LOOK WHEN WE HAVE GUESTS!" Syaoran roared as his anger spread through the mansion walls as a deadly virus! Instantly everything repaired itself! It was amazing!

The million bits of ALL the windows replace themselves back in their frames. The room cleaned itself up and no dust was to be seen anywhere. The house looked peaceful as the cold wind was banished to enter. The lights inside the mansion turned slightly lower as it knew its master arrived. With that done, you now felt the warmness of the mansion beaming at you.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero yet again stared at Syaoran completely gob smacked! They knew now that there was more to Syaoran's power then they ever imagined!

"Come on. You all look cold out here. Its nearly 1 am, come on." He walked inside leaving the heavy mahogany wide open at his three friends. Kero flew inside feeling a bit happy to finally be at home, but suddenly he felt guilt slide inside him. He closed his eyes and sighed angrily.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked in, and the door closed behind them. They looked curiously at the whole image in front of them. Everything was prefect, just the way they remembered it. They silently walked into the huge living room, while Syaoran brought out tea in the dining room.

"You guys hungry? I made dinner earlier, and…" But he stopped looking away. This was very hard for him.

"Sure Syaoran. I'm starving I had no food at all today! Let me go and freshen up a bit. Eriol go help Syaoran, and Kero come with me." Tomoyo walked to the bathroom, and with Kero who floated curiously behind her.

Eriol sighed and walked up to Syaoran. He observed him warming the dinner and then, he saw that Syaoran used his magic. Eriol watched with such amazement. 'He is really powerful… more than I can imagine.' He thought silently making they silence between them grow uncomfortable.

"Syaoran don't you think you're using your magic a bit too much?" Eriol asked him quietly while watching Syaoran concentrate on the food.

"No, Hiiragizawa." It was all Syaoran said. And then he walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. He saw that Tomoyo and Kero were already seated and looking at the food with high admiration. Syaoran smiled softly at this. At least they appreciated him for something, unlike Mr Cold To Syaoran right now.

Eriol walked out looking annoyed but calm. He walked up and sat opposite Syaoran, next to Tomoyo. Kero was quietly munching away on the beautifully cooked Japanese food. He was enjoying it very much, but inside was pain. He continued to silently eat as the others started talking.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then Syaoran. Syaoran stared at her. His tenderly hot chopsticks descended to his plate.

"I… I don't know, Tomoyo…. I just wish this…." Syaoran stopped sensing that his throat needed liquid. He took a quick gulp at his coke, and gave an emotionless expression.

"We can't let her know anything yet…." All eyes snapped to Eriol, his eyes were closed in concentration and exhaustion. "Firstly she doesn't remember mostly anything. Her life, her family and even her magical family do not exist to her… yet." Eriol slowly opened his cheerless eyes, the azure flashed with sorrow. "All we can do is put her through it all again." Grasps were heard from all around the huge mahogany dining table. Eriol looked at Syaoran as whose face twisted into anger.

"Sakura doesn't need to go through capturing the Cards again, or whatever else she had to do! She is weak now Hiiragizawa! I cannot allow my wife to take all that pressure, when she already has one to deal with. WHICH IS GETTIGN HER MEMORIES BACK!" Syaoran's anger can be felt across the whole table. Objects began to shake with unnerving force.

"Syaoran! Please calm down! Eriol - " Tomoyo shot at sharp glare at her husband. " – is only trying to help. I know that it is tough, but please listen…." Tomoyo spoke ever so softly to Syaoran. He took a deep breath and looked at Tomoyo calmly. Then as if you would have known, Syaoran's gaze landed on Kero.

"What do you think? You have to tell me if Hiiragizawa is correct about this…." Syaoran spoke coldly yet quietly.

Kero looked at him, and sighed. He glowed gold and the Book Of Sakura came floating down towards them.

"Book Of Sakura… I command you to release!" Kero spoke firmly.

The book burst open as each Star Cards came flying out. Each of the Star Cards was surrounded by Sakura's beautiful pink glow, causing all to stare. Syaoran reached out and the Cards slowly drifted into his firm palm. He closed his dark eyes.

The room went dark, as all the Cards vibrated. The beautiful pink now transformed into lively forest green, as the golden star at the back of the Cards changed into a silver wolf, symbolizing the new master. Syaoran now made the Cards his….

"The second Master is now in command. It is his duty to use and protect the new Wolf Cards until, the first Master returns. Do you accept Syaoran Li?" Eriol's voice rang out. Well, it would since he is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"I accept." Syaoran voice presented no emotion at all. He became so cold, and distant. His cold coal-black eyes stayed the same.

"Wow…" Tomoyo whispered in amazement, as the new Wolf Cards floated around them glowing forest green. Gently all the Cards dropped inside the book, and closed shut.

"It is done. Now what has to be done is what I said. She must convert the Cards back to hers." Syaoran served Eriol coldly. "She may remember, Syaoran. Maybe one of the Cards is the key here." Eriol finished by taking a huge gulp of cold water.

"But… the Book, and the Key…?" Tomoyo looked at them carefully.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo." Kero smiled at her gently. "The Book still remains as Sakura's that's why its still in her name, and pink." He smiled brighter. "The Key is with her now, I will have to show her to use it again. She only needs to convert the Cards into hers again." Kero finished landing in front of Tomoyo, smiling at her cheerfully…. Hope shined through in his little teddy eyes.

"Kero… you're the best!" Tomoyo said with tears shining in her eyes. She always knew Kero would come round… you just need to give him a spark. **(Like pudding, ) **

"I have no doubt that she will return… as the Master of the Star Cards again, but as my wife…." Syaoran stopped dead. His throat became so dry that he choked down more of his coke.

The room grew very quiet. Everybody sensing the lost, grief, but knowing fully well that Syaoran was beyond that. He felt as if his life was buried to the Earth's core! Sakura IS his everything. And he vowed to get her back….

When, suddenly a huge smile crept on Tomoyo's tired face! She clapped her hands together firmly, and then all hell broke loose…. "Syaoran, I have an idea!"

Disaster.

"Wha - what? Tomoyo?" Syaoran was scared to even ask. Well, once Tomoyo Daidouji, 'ahem', now Hiiragizawa has an idea… it is advisable, and stressfully persuaded to be scared shitless!

"Syaoran… I think Sakura should live at her old house. She can't live here at the moment…." Tomoyo hesitated, but Syaoran agreed with a blank expression. She continued. "And I'm going to live with her!" She smiled brightly at Syaoran.

Eriol gave her the most outrageous look. "Eriol, you can live without me for a while!" He looked sadly at his wife, and crossed his arms like a two year old. "Syaoran - " Tomoyo's face turned to him, while ignoring Eriol. " - Sakura does need a job, so can she become your personal assistant and my unique model? I mean we all work together before. So I thought…."

"Fine. I agree." Syaoran said looking defeated.

"Alright, I agree also with Tomoyo, but not the living part!" Eriol sighed angrily. Tomoyo slapped his arm, looking mad. "Ow! I mean I agree with it all."

Syaoran looked at his friends thankfully and then landed on Kero. They looked at each other silently. Everything stayed that way until Kero spoke….

"I agree also with Tomoyo." Kero said quietly.

"Ok… so we have – a complicated plan… right?" Tomoyo wanted to end this, because dawn was slowly ticking their way.

"Yes." The other three agreed.

"So all we need to do tomorrow is go and talk it through to her doctor. And get her out of there. Agreed?" Tomoyo's eyes looked at the three around the table.

"Yes." The other three agreed again.

"Good. We'll get her back!" Tomoyo turned to the clock. "Oh, God! We better be going Eriol, I need to get Sakura's old house ready." She stood up. As she grabbed her coat, her long dark hair swung behind her lightly.

"Don't worry Tomoyo." Syaoran started. "The house is already clean." He finished standing up too.

"How did you - " Tomoyo started, but Eriol cut across her. "Magic. Syaoran, can we speak alone?" Eriol's eyes focused on Syaoran.

"Fine." Syaoran said walking into the kitchen. Eriol followed suit, leaving Kero and Tomoyo looking a bit scared.

In the kitchen the lights turned on brightly, when its master stepped in. Eriol walked to the little table and sat down roughly on one of the chairs. Azure eyes clashed strongly with Syaoran's back, as Syaoran grabbed the beautifully decorated chocolate cake.

Placing the cake carefully on the little table, Syaoran sat facing Eriol. "What is it, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked coldly. His eyes played angrily across the table to Eriol eyes.

"Well, turn your eyes back from the dark corners of hell!" Eriol shot back.

"I can't and won't, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran eyed Eriol with disgusted. "You should have known that, Mr Half Clow."

"Do you think this is MY fault? That Sakura – " Eriol immediately stopped, sensing that Syaoran wasn't ready to face the complete truth. He was – believe it or not – very vulnerable. This new side to him scared them all… even Eriol, the most.

"Look, Hiiragizawa I don't have time for this, ok?" Syaoran got up, carrying the beautifully decorated chocolate cake back through to the dining room….

"Oh, my Goodness! This cake is beautiful!" Tomoyo squealed with delight, as Eriol walked back into the room – to find his wife merrily munching away on her huge bit of chocolate cake, as was Kero – with an even bigger piece!

Syaoran regarded the two munching friends with secret amusement, he just wished his true love was here with them… munching away happily on her bit of chocolate cake, her pink lips covered with creamy chocolate…. Syaoran felt himself harden at the blessed thought.

"I never knew you cooked cakes as well, Syaoran." Eriol's mysterious voice called his senses.

Syaoran blushed slightly at his thoughts, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Sakura taught me…." His face showed sadness, then pain….

"Don't worry… we will get her back! No matter what it is, I won't give up! And I know you won't too!" Tomoyo smiled firmly across to Syaoran. She needed to support him firmly, for Sakura's sake.

"Your right – I won't." Syaoran said back firmly, lost in his heated thoughts. "We will see tomorrow…."

Ah, yes… tomorrow… what will tomorrow have in store for them…?

**

* * *

****Hiya! Hoped you like it! Took long enough, ne? I hope it's worth it! But like I'm nearly done with chapter 4 so… look out for it! 'Lemon Alert' in chapter 4, ok?**

**I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Love MzEvilBlossoms xxx**


End file.
